Always Together
by Fire Cookie-kun
Summary: To Gouenji, being asked to train with the strong American team was an amazing opportunity, but being away from his friends, his family, away from Endou... was torture. Summary sucks soz :P Rate and Comment and hope you enjoy it :D


**ANOTHER ENGOU FANFIC! Gouenji and Endou are about 16 or 17 or something in this, I'm not even sure myself… But anyway… Hope you enjoy it :D **

Gouenji pulled himself up the stairs with every last ounce of strength left in him, with small pieces of mud from his soccer boots trailing behind him. He finally made it to the third level of the apartment building and made his way down the corridor to room 312. "Why does coach always have to make me train after the real training is over?" he asked himself.

He unzipped his soccer bag to grab his keys, but stopped after hearing loud music and yelling coming from his apartment. "What the…?" He opened the door to find a party going on in his own apartment. Gouenji was completely shocked. "What the hell is going on?" he yelled, but with the music playing and talking, it was almost impossible to be heard. He had no idea how long the party had been going on, but he knew who started it. He dropped his bag near the door and pushed his way around the apartment, squeezing through the large crowd, looking for a certain someone.

xxxxxxxxxx

He walked around the apartment about 5 times and couldn't find him anywhere. The person he was looking for was his roommate, Dave. "Damn it. Where is he?" he thought. He finally found him, making out with some random girl on the couch.

"DAVE!" He yelled to get his attention.  
"What? What? What?" he replied, pushing the girl away. "Oh…. It's just you."  
"What the hell is going on? Who are these people?" Gouenji asked. He was so angry he felt like he could kick one of the apartment's walls down.  
"It's just a small party," Dave said rolling his eyes. "It's just the guys from soccer."  
"I've only seen 2 guys from the team. And sadly, like you they were making out with a random slut," he said in a dead serious tone while crossing his arms.

The girl looked extremely offended and shocked. "Is this your roommate?" she asked. "You said he was cool with all of this."  
"Cool? I'M TOTALLY PISSED OFF!" Gouenji yelled. Everyone completely stopped talking and turned their attention to Gouenji.  
"Wow, dude calm down," Dave replied.

Gouenji closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down.  
"Ok look," he said in the calmest tone possible. "I'm really tired from training, so I'll be in my room."  
"Ok," Dave replied and turned his attention back to the girl.  
"But…." Gouenji continued, pulling the girl away from Dave. "You have to keep it quiet, and no one is allowed in my room. Got it?"  
Dave face went blank from fear, so he didn't reply, he just nodded.  
"Good." Gouenji went back over to the entrance of their apartment and got his bag then went into his room, slamming the door behind him, leaving their 'guests' in shock.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gouenji rolled over onto his other side, pulling his pillow over his head to try and drown out the noise. The party had been going on for another 3 hours, and Dave had ignored what he told him and turned up the music even louder then before. At least no one had come into his room. But he still couldn't stand the noise.

"SHUT UP!" Gouenji yelled, throwing his pillow at the door before sighing in frustration. This is what it was like ever seen he moved to America. You see, about a year ago, an American scout came to a Raimon match. After the match he told Gouenji he had some amazing skills for his age and asked if he wanted to come to New York and train with the American team. When he told the rest of the team they all thought he should go for it. But he only wanted to hear Endou's answer. Endou and Gouenji had only been dating for a few months then, and he wouldn't be able to see him for a while, of course, if he went away. But Endou being Endou, he agreed with the team, and told him he wouldn't get another opportunity like that again. So the next day he told the American scout he'd go.

But Gouenji felt it was the biggest mistake in his life. He'd been living in America for a year, and no one liked him. Sure he knew everyone on the team, and they talked to him, but they weren't his friends. He did catch up with Ichinose and Domon a few times, but he missed everyone back in Japan. He missed school, the team, Fuku-san, his dad, Yuuka, Endou….

Suddenly his bedroom door flew open, and Gouenji heard laughing. "Come on, no ones going to see." It was Ian with, like Dave, a random girl. Once they saw Gouenji, they stopped and just frowned at him.  
"What?" Gouenji asked, as angrily as he could.  
"Do you mind?" Ian asked, still frowning at Gouenji.  
"Yeah I do. Now get out!"  
"Oh come on Gouenji, all the other rooms are taken," Ian begged. Gouenji looked over at the girl standing beside Ian. She looked ok, not a total slut like the rest of the girls at the party.  
"Fine. I needed some fresh air anyway," Gouenji replied, standing up and grabbing his jacket and phone. "But don't touch my stuff."

xxxxxxxxxx

Gouenji walked down the cold streets of New York, hands in pockets, not caring where he was going. He was terribly home sick, though he would never admit it. All he could think about was the team and his family back in Japan and how they must be doing. One of the worst things about being away in America was he couldn't even call them. He couldn't afford international calls. He only called once before, about 4 months ago. His dad and Yuuka were fine and the team was getting ready for another match the next day. But he felt heart broken when he was talking to Endou. Endou asked if he was ok, so not to make him worry, he told him 'Yeah I'm fine'. But was almost speechless from how happy he was just to he his voice again.

After snapping out of his deep thoughts he had no idea where he was. But it only took him a split second to figure it out. He was at Central Park.  
"A walk through the park would do me some good," he thought.

Since it was 10pm, he was really the only one there. He made his way through the park under all the large oak trees, having the path being lit up by the lights from the city. He found a bench and decided to take a small break.  
"God it's freezing," he said to himself as he sat down on a nearby bench, rubbing his hands together for warmth. He grabbed his phone from his pocket for the time, then looked for any new messages. After he checked he messages, he couldn't stop himself and started looking through some of his photos.

There were photos of the team at the FFI finals, at the Japan dorm, at school, in town. There was even a video at the Japan dorm of the group playing wii together. But then there was one photo that Gouenji stared at for almost 10 minutes. It was a photo of Endou and him. Endou wanted to try out a selfie with Gouenji's phone. Gouenji at first thought it was a really bad photo, but now looking at it again, he actually liked it. They both looked so happy. A single tear landed on the screen on his phone. He couldn't take it anymore. The loneliness was killing him. He went to his contacts and dialled Endou's number.

"Hello?" Gouenji froze from the simple word. I had never realised how much he missed Endou's voice. "Hello? Is anyone there?"  
"Hey Endou. It's me, Gouenji."  
"GOUENJI!? Oh my god, it's been so long! Wow your voice sounds so different from the last time we spoke. So how have you been?" Endou said. To Gouenji, it didn't even sound like he took a breath during that sentence. Gouenji smiled slightly, then lowered head and started crying.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you crying? Are you ok?" Endou asked.  
"No, I'm not. Everyone on the team hates me; my coach is the meanest person I've ever met and I keep getting thrown out of my own apartment by my stupid roommate," Gouenji said, sniffing to hold back tears. "I just miss you and the others and my family and…." Gouenji froze and took a deep breath to calm down, then continued. "I want to see you so badly… I need you right now."  
"Yeah, well… it's funny you should say that," Endou replied, laughing a bit.  
Gouenji wiped the tears from his eyes and answered, "What?"

"Look up," Endou whispered, leaving Gouenji completely confused. He raised his head, only to see Endou standing in front of him, with his phone in one hand and flowers in the other.

"Hi," he said grinning like an idiot.

Gouenji's eyes widen and a smile bigger then Endou's appeared on his face.

"Endou…. What….. What are you…. doing here?" Gouenji said, trying to contain his excitement from the fact he hadn't seen Endou in months.

"You weren't the only one going crazy from being apart," Endou said, before giving the flowers to Gouenji.

Gouenji looked at Endou and stood up, wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I missed you so much," Gouenji whispered. Endou smiled and returned the hug. After they separated, Gouenji placed his free hand on Endou's shoulder and smiled. "I still can't believe you came all the way here just to see. You really are sweet," Gouenji said. Endou put his hand on Gouenji's and replied, "Well, there's another reason why I'm here."

Gouenji looked was completely confused about what he was talking about, but let him continue. "I'm going to be training with the American term too!"

"What?! Really?!" Gouenji said. "But how?"

"Coach Hibiki got a phone call from the your coach. He said something about wanting another member from the Japan team, so he asked if someone from the team wanted to come and train too," Endou explained. "And so, Coach chose me."

"Did he choose you? Or did you complain about going until Coach gave in?" Gouenji asked with a smirk. Endou smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"You know me too well," Endou said before giving Gouenji a gentle kiss. To Gouenji, it felt different, more passionate and warming then all the other times before. When they separated, Endou grabbed Gouenji's hand and pulled him along after him. "Hey! Where are we going?" asked Gouenji, trying to hold on to the flowers in his free hand.

"On a date of course! We haven't gone on one in ages," Endou explained. "Come on, I saw a hot dog place one my way here."

Gouenji stopped in his tracks and let go of Endou hand. "What's wrong?" Endou asked, turning around to face Gouenji.

"You know, I'm sick of American food. Lets go get some ramen," Gouenji said. "I know a place, come on." This time, Gouenji grabbed Endou's hand, but he didn't tow him along, they just walked together catching up on how everything was back in Japan and the training that was ahead of them. Over the past year, they both felt so alone, so empty without each other. But just from being reunited again for a few minutes, the empty feeling disappeared completely. It was like they were always together.

**Sorry about the ending, I wanted to finish it and I got writers block :P Hope you enjoyed it!  
**


End file.
